Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Arendelle Academy - rozdział 10 "Czas na wyjaśnienia"
Hello....helllo! W końcu, w końcu mogłem skończyć ten rozdział. Całę to zamieszanie z kończem szkoły sprawił, że nie mogłem się skupić na tym opowiadaniu ale teraz kiedy mam czas to, będę mógł się za to wziąść i to ostro. Ale co będę gadał, wszystko wyjdzie w praniu ale pragnę was uprzedzić, że musiałem sięsporo namęczyć aby to napisać stąd ta długość, muszę wrócić do mojego starego rytmu cza-cza -cza, ale już zapraszam do czytania i przepraszam bardzo ,że tak długo musieliście czekać Powoli się budziła, ale nie czuła się jakoś obolała, zupełnie tak jakby wszelkie bóle odpłynęły razem ze snem. Niewiele pamiętała z tego co się stało ostatnim razem kiedy była jeszcze przytomna. To wszystko stało się tak szybko. Usłyszała jakieś głosy rozmawiające ze sobą. Nie mogła dowiedzieć się dokładnie co jest tematem dyskusji, wszystko było takie nie wyraźne. Nie mogła już dłużej leżeć, czuła iż odczuwa silną potrzebę wstania. Powoli otworzyła oczy, na początku widziała tylko rozmazany obraz ale z czasem mogła ocenić pomieszczenie w którym się znajduje. Migotało nad nią światło z lampy żarowej, która co jakiś czas lekko gasła jakby miała się zaraz wyłączyć już na amen. - Chyba się obudziła - zawołał jakiś głos. Elsa odwróciła głowę w kierunku dźwięku, stał tam Cole i.... - Dyr...- Nie udało jej się dokończyć przez kaszel. Cole widząc Else doskoczył do niej w mgnieniu oka - Jesteś jeszcze osłabiona i musisz odpoczywać - powiedział z troską w głosie. Tak jak zawsze był ubrany na ciemno. Jego twarz była cała pokryta licznymi zadrapaniami co tylko dodawało mu urody. - c-co się....- Elsa zakasłała. Ponownie. wywołując tym samym zmartwienie na twarzy chłopaka -...co się stało? - Dostaniesz swoje odpowiedzi w odpowiednim czasie ale na razie odpoczywaj - Uśmiechnął się i ruszył w kierunku Lily, która obserwowała ich z zawziętością na twarzy. Trochę deprymowało to Else, nie wiedziała dlaczego dziewczyna która jeszcze kiedyś uważała się za jej przyjaciółkę, a teraz była gotów zabić ją spojrzeniem tak jej nie cierpi. Nie chciała leżeć ale też nie chciała naprzykrzać się Colowi. przynajmniej póki nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Teraz mogła chociaż dokładnie obejrzeć pomieszczenie w którym się znajduje. Wyglądało na sale operacyjną. W około znajdowały się wszelkie medyczne narzędzia, które jeszcze były we krwi co trochę przestraszyło Else, tym co mogło się z nią dziać. - Mozę zadzwonię do Anny i powiadomię ją,, żeby się nie martwiła - pomyślała, a jej ręka powędrowała w stronę kieszenie w spodniach, ale coś było nie tak, zamiast materiału spodni jej ręka dotknęła skóry. Elsa natychmiast uniosłą głowę, teraz wiedziała co się stało, Nie miała na sobie ubrań, ani bielizny, jej nagie ciało zasłaniał tylko koc, który miała na sobie.Nie wiedziała dlaczego jest bez ubrań i nie chciała wiedzieć. Do jej głowy przychodziły teraz wszystkie najgorsze rzeczy. Jak długo była nie przytomna?....co z nią wtedy robili?,,,,,Pytania zakłębiły teraz jej umysł. Skuliła się ze strachu i mocno okryła kocem. Cole zobaczył zaniepokojenie Elsy i podszedł do niej - Elso?....czy coś się stało? - powiedział podchodząc bliżej pryczy - Nie podchodź....ty...ty zboczeńcu! - wykrzyczała a z jej oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy wprost na jej różowe policzki. Wiedział o czym ona ma na myśli i dał znak towarzyszą aby zostawili ich samych. tamci kiwnęli i wyszli z pomieszczenia razem z Lily, która zdążyła jeszcze raz rzucić Elsie nie zawistne spojrzenie nim zniknęła za progiem. - Elso pozwól, że wyjaśnię ci to....- dodał kiedy zostali sami. - Masz minute - rzuciła twardo Cole usiadł na krześle obok i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej - Zacznę od tego że byłaś w śpiączce ponad tydzień.... - tydzień? a-ale jak to? dlaczego? - pozwól mi dokończyć - Elsa kiwnęła głową dając mu znak aby robił swoje- Pamiętasz o co cię pytałem wtedy w tamtym domku, no wiesz zanim wybiegłaś? - zapytał nie odrywając wzroku od dziewczyny - Pytałeś mnie o wilkołaki - stwierdziła po chwili milczenia - pamiętam, że kiedy uciekałam od was przewróciłam się, a wtedy.....nie wiem czy to mogła być moja wyobraźnia, a może nie - zakryła twarz dłonią, a następnie spojrzała prosto w oczy Colowi. Pierwszy raz od kiedy się obudziła ...Leżeli razem na łącze. Słońce mocno dawało o sobie znać, a wiatr powiewał ich twarze. Nie było chyba słów które mogły by opisać to uczucie jakie ogarniało tera te dwójkę. Spojówki jednego wpatrywały się w oczy partnera, aby po chwili zacząć się do siebie zbliżać. Cole położył delikatnie swoją dłoń na policzku Elsy i zaczął ją namiętnie całować. Ta nie odstawała i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej. Druga ręka Cola zaczęła powoli zjeżdżać coraz niżej ale to nie przeszkadzało elsie, która dalej pochłaniała usta chłopaka swoimi wargami..... Oboje patrzyli się na siebie z nie dowierzaniem oraz z lekkim zarumienieniem na twarzy. Cole potrząsnął głową chcąc wyrwać się z zamyślenia - To było......interesujące - stwierdził drapiąc się po swoich ciemnych włosach Elsa nawet się nie odezwała tylko odwróciła głowę. Ta wizja trochę ją niepokoiła, mimo że się jej podobała. - Może dokończymy naszą rozmowę? - dodał Cole, a elsa kiwnęła westchnęła - no dobra - Więc opisz co dokładnie widziałaś kiedy się przewróciłaś, wszystko bez wyjątku - powiedział spokojnie - więc....- przełknęła ślinę. Bała się opowiadać mu o takich rzeczach. Uważała ze uzna ją za wariatkę, albo gorzej lecz jeżeli komuś miała o tym powiedzieć to tylko mu. - za drzewa wyszły wilki, całe stado....a-a kiedy podeszły bliżej zaczęły się zmieniać w coś podobnego do ludzi, a jednak ciągle przypominały zwierzęta. Miały ostre kły i pazury......myślałam, że już po mnie , kiedy pojawiłeś się ty i.......co ty właściwie tam robiłeś i jak udało ci się mnie przenieść tutaj? Cole się uśmiechnął - Uwielbiam jak zadajesz tak mnóstwo pytań, jesteś wtedy tak urocza - Elsa puściła jego komplement koło ucha i nadal zarzucała mu zawzięte spojrzenie - Te stworzenia to coś w rodzaju wilkołaków, tylko niektóre osoby mogą je widzieć. Osoby które w swoim życiu były świadkami śmierci kogoś bliskiego - Ty kogoś takiego straciłeś? - zapytała Elsa przerywając mu na chwile - tak, moją matkę, jak każdy stąd mamy kogoś bliskiego straconego. Tak jak ty, dlatego je widziałaś. - Cole popatrzył przez chwilę na Else, która wyglądała na lekko zakłopotaną i kontynuował dalej - Pojawiają się po zmroku, my, czyli ja i moi przyjaciele zobowiązaliśmy się chronić przed nimi mieszkańców. Razem walczymy, czasem zostajemy ranni, a jeszcze czasem umieramy. Na szczęście mój ojciec, wynalazł lekarstwo na to, co sprawia ze rany po ugryzieniach nie zabijają nas....no przynajmniej jak zdążymy wstrzyknąć je w odpowiednim momencie - ja też je dostałam? - tak, było z tobą naprawdę kiepsko, byłaś pogryziona w każdym miejscu na ciele. Przybyliśmy w odpowiednim momencie, bo już zaczynałaś się przemieniać i zabraliśmy cię tutaj. Musieliśmy ci zdjąć ubrania, żeby wstrzyknąć ci szczepionki w każde zadrapanie i ugryzienie na twoim ciele Już powoli wszystko zaczynało jej się układać. Zapłonęła w niej ciekawość nad potworami, chciała też z nimi walczyć i pomóc Colowi. Nawet fakt, że widział ją nagą. Zresztą co tam było do oglądania, ratował jej życie. - jak z nimi walczycie? - Tego wkrótce się dowiesz, oczywiście jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć ? - Chce - odpowiedziała pewnie Cole się uśmiechnął - Tak właśnie myślałem - chłopak ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach - Twoje stare ubrania był całe we krwi, więc nowe ,masz w szafie - powiedział wskazując na drewnianą gablotkę w rogu pokoju i wyszedł. Elsa siedziała chwilę na łóżku i po prostu zastanawiała się. To wszystko co usłyszała powinno ją chyba odpychać ale w niej rodziła się coraz większa ciekawość. Od kiedy straciła rodziców chciała zawsze coś robić co miało by sens. Nauka byłą dobra ale na krótką chwilę, a teraz mogła zrobić coś dla innych aby nikt nigdy więcej nie musiał nikogo tracić Wstała i podeszła do szafy, silnym pociągnięciem otwierając ją Widok wnętrza zaskoczył i jednocześnie zirytował ją. Wisiała tam krótka czerwona sukienka, która później jak została założona przez Elsse sięgała jej ledwo do kolan - Świetnie kolejna rzecz, która musi mi odsłaniać tyłek, dlaczego to nie mogły być jeansy, tylko sukienka - mówiła idąc w stronę dzwi Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania